1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders for dispensing. More particularly, the present invention relates to holders for dispensing business cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of business cards is widespread, many of which are provided personally to a prospective customer. Also, it is common to provide brochures for distribution to customers having a holder for a single business card holder that the customer may remove for future reference while the brochure is separately filed or destroyed. In some circumstances, however, the business person or employee may want to make business cards available to the public while the business person or employee is unavailable, such as when at lunch or out on a business call. It would be desirable to provide a business card holder specifically designed for holding and dispensing of a number of business cards which may be located at a desired location such as the place of business or at a trade show, and to make the cards available while the business person or employee is away from the place of business or trade show booth such as for lunch or for other exigencies. It is also desirable to provide such a holder in combination with permanent in-place advertising such as a brochure or sign permanently affixed at the location of business. It is also desirable that such a holder be disposable such that minimal cost is involved in disposal of the item carrying the card holder such as a brochure.
It is also desirable to provide such a holder for displaying and providing business cards or the like where commonly only a single card is posted such as community bulletin boards found in grocery stores, convenience stores, book stores, and the waiting areas of various service businesses such as car repair shops and barber shops. With thin or film-like plastic construction, the inventive card holder would allow posting on such bulletin boards by means of thumb tacks or pins, and the inexpensive nature of the inventive card holder would allow for posting of the card holder on such boards without regard to recovery of the card holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,122, issued Apr. 7, 1987 to Meyer et al., depicts a magnetic wall-mounted receptacle having a cutout at the front lip thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,488, issued Feb. 12, 1991, to Aaldenberg, et al, depicts a wall-mounted receptacle having a cutout at the front lip thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,826, issued Dec. 28, 1993, to Gingras, describes a display card holder having a magnetic part for affixing the holder to the underside of a metal shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,957, issued Dec. 22, 1998, to Morris, describes a business card holder and dispenser having an adhesive backing for attachment to a vehicle window. The Morris dispenser is apparently of substantial structure so as to withstand wind forces during driving of the vehicle and thus would not be readily disposed of due to the cost of manufacture.
British Patent 2,234,383 A, describes a display cabinet for displaying and dispensing business cards as see, particularly FIG. 3 where a drawer having a lip cutout is shown. The British Patent is clearly not intended to be a disposable item.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a business card holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.